Monstruo
by Evan de la Rosa
Summary: Monstruo, un ser grotesco que disfruta del placer de matar y asustar gente, ¿eso es en verdad? acaso ellos no pueden sentir?.Lean y descubranlo ONE-SHOT DANXALICE ADVERTIDOS


_**MONSTRUO**_

_**ONE SHOT **_

_**POR**_

_**LEO SAYATO EVANS**_

Una gran alcantarilla para una gran ciudad.

Donde las aguas sucias reinaban junto con las ratas.

Desprecios y basura de la sociedad.

Pero.

Ese era su único hogar.

Allí vivía ella.

Era una chica hermosa.

Con un hermoso cabello anaranjado y ojos almendrados.

Pero con algo peculiar

En donde deberían estar sus manos

Tenía unas grandes garras

Como si fueran las de un topo.

Ella estaba sola.

Sola por las extensas alcantarillas

Con las ratas como su única compañía

Con las ratas también, como su única comida.

Por las aberturas de las alcantarillas.

Podía ver el mundo de allá arriba.

Ella se preguntaba

Por que los demás tenían las manos tan pequeñas.

O por que razón no tenían garras.

No sabía por que.

No sabía por que.

Por que ella diferente es.

Aquel día.

Ella encontró a un chico en las cañerías.

Tenía el cabello y ojos castaños.

Pero también.

Se veía que lo habían golpeado.

Con cuidado.

Lo levanto del suelo para no dañarlo.

Y lo coloco.

En su cama de cartón.

Aunque no parecía recobrar la razón.

Lo siguientes días.

No despertó.

Pero aun así ella lo cuido.

Le llevaba agua y le hacia beber.

Y con sus delicados labios.

Se colocaba la comida en la boca.

Y con aquellos labios.

Con un cálido beso.

También le daba de comer.

A cabo de unos días.

El por fin había despertado.

Ella se había alegrado.

De que el al fin, había recuperado la razón.

Pero..

Al verla el sonrió

Se veía como hipnotizado

Viéndola a los ojos

Su belleza no se comparaba

Realmente era hermosa

Pero.

Al ver sus garras en vez de manos se espanto.

Aquella sensación desapareció

Monstruo le llamo.

Y salió corriendo sin aparente razón.

Ella, no sabia lo que le pasaba.

En un momento, estaba feliz de verla

Pero al otro horrorizado se vio.

Sin saberlo

Su corazón se había despedazado.

Y aunque no lo entendía.

Sin saberlo.

De aquel chico se había enamorado.

En otro punto de la ciudad.

Unos días después.

Aquel joven se estaba preguntando.

Había pensado todos los días.

Que era lo que había pasado.

Pensó y pensó

Pero no podía concentrarse

Por que cada vez que intentaba recordar

Aquel rostro en las alcantarillas

Lo volvía a sonrojar.

No podía dejar de pensar en ella.

Pero era un monstruo, no podía hacerlo ya.

En ese instante recordó.

Recordaba que lo habían golpeado.

Y a las alcantarillas lo habían lanzado.

Pero ya no supo más.

Solo que después.

En las alcantarillas había despertado.

Sin heridas ni nada.

Solo, la observo.

La observo a ella.

Aquella chica que le sonreía.

Aquella mujer de aquella belleza

Aquella con garras de topo

Que había salvado su vida.

Al darse cuenta de lo que había pasado.

Y como había respondido.

Insultándola en aquel sentido.

Se sintió como un idiota.

El salió y corrió.

Y aunque le calificaran como un loco.

.A las alcantarillas el se lanzo.

Aunque no lo sabia.

No sabía su nombre.

Se había enamorado.

Si como lo oyeron.

A primera vista, la había amado.

Grito y grito.

Por todas las alcantarillas.

Pero no la escucho.

El, la siguió buscando.

No se rindió.

Pero..

Al fin la encontró.

En el mismo lugar donde la había dejado.

De rodillas se había sentado.

Estaba de espaldas, sin poder ver su rostro.

Se acerco a ella con lágrimas en los ojos.

Y la abrazo por la espalda.

Perdón, musitaba de su boca con lagrimas en su rostro.

Pero ella no respondió.

No se movió.

Nada ocurrió.

Entonces el la volteo.

Solo para verla abrazada así misma, con sus garras de topo.

Clavadas en el corazón.

En ese momento el se despedazo.

Por lo que dijo, eso había ocurrido.

Ahora estaba frente al cadáver de su amor.

Si no había dicho aquellas palabras.

Ella seguiría viva.

Y tal vez sin importar lo que fuera.

El la amaría.

Sin poder resistir.

Aquel culpa que lo carcomía.

Tomo una de sus garras de su amada.

Y con ella.

Acabar con su agonía.

Murió.

Junto a ella.

Son saber siquiera.

Que su amor le correspondía.

Días después.

Unos trabajadores los encontraron.

Ambos muertos, abrazados.

Se impactaron al ver las garras en las manos de ella.

Pero comprendieron que ambos.

Se habían suicidado.

Pero dejaron atrás.

Lo más impactante.

En el agua sucia manchada con sangre de los dos.

Fue por que.

La sangre de ambos.

Había creado en el agua.

Un perfecto.

Corazón.

_**FIN**_

_**Notas del autor: hola hola, bueno aquí les traigo un nuevo one-shot DanxAlice, espero que les haya gustado.**_

_**De nuevo quisiera agradecer a todos los que me han apoyado.**_

_**No puedo creer que apenas tenga 5 fics de bakugan (de los cuales 4 son one-shots DanxAlice) y ya tenga, quienes me han puesto en sus autores favoritos, Vagabundo (que próximamente el domingo o lunes ya este la continuación) ya este en historias favoritas y tenga alertas y comentarios positivos**_

_**Simplemente quiero llorar.**_

_**Me alegra y mucho que crean que mis pequeñas historias son buenas y q me animen a continuar con esto.(nota: me pregunto que es lo que les gusta de mis historias)**_

_**Asi que, seguiré escribiendo, para asi mejorar y poder continuar.**_

_**Les agradesco a todos.**_

_**Ustedes SE LA RIFAN Y MUCHO.**_

_**BUENO SIN MÁS QUE DECIR.**_

_**ME DESPIDO.**_

_**COMO SIEMPRE.**_

_**CON UN HASTA LUEGO **_

_**Y UN**_

_**SAYONARAAAA**_


End file.
